Once in a Lifetime
by Kit Nye
Summary: Hideyoshi pays you a visit the night before battle.


-"Ah, fuck" Hideyoshi cursed above me, causing me to gasp out in pleasure.

I wrap my legs tighter around him trying to bring him closer with every thrust he makes. He's gentle but desperate, we both were. We clung to each other like our lives depended on it and our hips moved as if we were running out of time.

Which, wasn't too far from the truth.

I was in my room when Hideyoshi had paid me a not-so-surprise visit. He had made it a nightly routine to check up on me and make sure I went to bed at a reasonable hour. Like a good "big brother" he was. His visits were welcomed and usually lasted about 15 minutes as we would chat for a bit about our activities we planned to do on the upcoming day. However, the days we had planned weren't pleasant ones. Another battle loomed the horizons and the Azuchi warlords were leaving first thing tomorrow morning. Nobunaga decided to let me sit this one out this time as apparently Mitsuhide, of all people, convinced him that this battle was far too dangerous for a delicate woman he said. Even the unpredictability of this battle had Azuchi's informant snake on edge.

Hideyoshi admitted he was scared. Scared to leave me alone and sad if he were to die. I'll admit, I got a little teary eyed as I subconsciously moved closer to him, just wanting to feel his warmth. The evidence that he was alive at this very moment.

I can't say for sure how we ended up where we are now. Maybe we stared at each other's eyes for too long, maybe it was the fact that the only light we had was a single lit candle by my bedside. Or maybe it was the fear that this could be the last time we saw each other.

He lightly nipped and kissed my neck and shoulder before laying his forehead against my collarbone. I run my fingers through his soft hair while whispering his name over and over as if he were a Holy Spirit. He felt so damn amazing and the passion between us is nothing like I've ever felt before.

His thrusts were deep, powerful, with an unbreaking rhythm as if he was trying his absolute hardest to keep control of himself. His breathing gave him away however, his ragged breaths, his deep groans and the way he would shut his eyes tightly whenever our hips met at that perfect angle.

"Ahh mmm" he groaned into my chest. I lightly tugged on his hair, just to signal Hideyoshi to look at me, which he complied. He raised his head slowly and I saw that his eyes were half lidded and glazed over with lust, passion, and a love that he kept locked away for so long. No doubt my eyes reflected his perfectly.

We gazed at each other for a minute longer, our faces moving closer with each breath but our lips only grazing. My hands travelled over his valley of muscles from his chest to his stomach, then back up again. I wanted to feel all of him, have all of him, I wanted to praise his body just as much as he praised mine. I never realized how deep my love for Hideyoshi truly was. Or maybe I had locked it away because what we feel, what we're doing, was something that wasn't allowed to exist.

I was Nobunaga's and not to be touched by any other man. The warlord made that perfectly clear…

I didn't even realize the tear that started to streak down my face until I felt Hideyoshi's rough thumb wipe it away in the most gentle manner. Our eyes caught each other's once again for a brief moment before they fluttered shut and our lips connected. His thrusts became a little rougher, more possessive. I felt the heat pool in my stomach and my head become clouded with pleasure.

"Hideyoshi, ah, Hideyoshi-" I broke our kiss to cup his face and look into his eyes. Our lips were still touching as I whispered the three forbidden words to him.

His eyes grew wide for a moment, I guess from the shock of actually hearing the words out loud. It didn't take long for him to process it and his thrusts became more frantic. We were both close and hurling fast to our peak. Our hands found one another's and they locked together in a white knuckled grip. Hideyoshi kissed me deeply before pressing his lips against my ear and whispering the sins we've kept locked up for months now.

Maybe it was the heat of the moment, maybe it was because we waited for so long, or maybe it was because he could be dead tomorrow and I wanted a piece of him forever.

Whatever it was, made me lock my legs around Hideyoshi's waste to press him against me as close as possible. He didn't object, didn't pull away, didn't even hesitate. We were locked together and pushing each other over the edge without a care for the consequences.

We finished at the same time. His seed shooting inside the deepest parts of me, our eyes closed and our mouths hanging open with sounds we never even knew we could make came spilling out. Hideyoshi's hips jerked and pressed into me over and over, pushing his seed deeper with each motion. Whether it was intentional or not? I haven't the slightest clue.

Our breaths mingled together, noses brushed against the others as our chests tried to find their rhythm again. We allowed ourselves to laugh for a moment, only a soft chuckle and smiles that reached ear to ear. We looked into each other's eyes as we grinned stupidly. The light flooding Hideyoshi's eyes and I could see nothing but pure happiness and love in this sacred moment. We bumped foreheads and he surprised me with a sudden forehead kiss causing me to giggle.

But as his lips removed themselves from my forehead, and he rested his own back onto it, it was obvious that what we just did was slowly sinking in. A deep sigh escaped him as he started to pull away from me. I clung to him for a bit longer, fearing that it would be the last time I would get to hold him like this. The sadness in his eyes as he looked at me was intense because not only could this be the last time we ever saw each other, but he betrayed his lord. We betrayed Nobunaga. The man Hideyoshi looked up to and praised as if the man was a god himself.

Hideyoshi slowly pulled out of me as if doing so was the hardest thing in the world. He removed my arm from around him and pressed his lips to the palm of my hand before he removed his body completely.

I tried to get up to follow him but my legs were still so weak from our love session that it made it difficult.

"Don't.." Hideyoshi urged, laying me back down, "You need to rest." He started to tuck me into the blankets but I shook my head defiantly and reached out for him.

"Please, stay with me. Just for tonight." The intense sadness filled his eyes once again and it made my heart clench to see such an expression on such a caring person. He cupped my cheek and stroked it with the most gentle care.

"I can't, if I do, then he will find out." He removed his hand from my cheek and I instantly missed the touch. Hideyoshi hung his head and his sweat drenched hair covered his eyes, "I'm sorry, god damnit, I'm so fucking sorry. I should have controlled myself, this shouldn't have happened-"

I sat up instantly. This time it was my turn to cup his face in my hands, "Don't say you regret this, Please Hideyoshi, don't ever say you regret this night and what we did." I gently took his hand and placed it on my belly, "because I don't. Heh, Hideyoshi and regret just doesn't belong in the same sentence." I tried my best to put on a reassuring smile for him, and he tried his best to wear one for me.

Hideyoshi rubbed gentle circles on my stomach, both of us gazing at what possibly could form there. "Heh, if you're carrying my child then I guess I have no choice but to come back to you alive then huh?" We both shared a small chuckle, the mood started to brighten but a grim look still haunted Hideyoshi's features, "but Nobunaga… I betrayed his trust. There's no way he would take this infidelity lightly. His love for you is just as intense as mine, what if he hurts-"

"We'll figure something out. I promise we will. If I am pregnant then we still have time before any signs show. We still have time to figure out what we're going to do." I tried my best to sound confident, to reassure him that everything will be okay.

But in reality I was terrified as well. I kissed going back to the future goodbye the moment I realized I fell for Hideyoshi. The bond we shared, it wasn't like anything I'd ever experienced before and I wasn't willing to let it go. But time travel was only one obstacle in our way, the other one being war, and lastly the possessiveness of Nobunaga. He was good to me, never forced himself on me and took constant rejection surprisingly well, but he made it perfectly clear that if he couldn't touch me, then nobody could.

Hideyoshi leaned his head against mine once more, doing a breathing technique to calm himself. "I never want to hurt you, or put you in harm's way. I love you too damn much to ever have you experience anything of the sort. As the 'brother' that I labeled myself to be, I should have taken all the consequences into account. But you're right, I don't regret this and I never will. If you're carrying my child then I'll do my damndest to protect both of you, whatever it takes." The sadness was no longer lingering in Hideyoshi's eyes, just pure determination. "I'm going to fight as hard as I can, and when I return I'll negotiate with Nobunaga until he gives me his blessings to marry you."

He went from 'brother' to 'soon-to-be husband' within a single night. Was it weird that I wasn't weirded out by this?

We both knew that this was easier said than done, and that this could just be wishful thinking, but whatever it took for us to be happy for possibly our last night together, was worth it.

We hugged, we kissed, we shared laughter again.

Hideyoshi agreed to spend the night in my room just as long as he left before the crack of dawn. Laying in his strong arms and hearing his heartbeat was one of the most comfortable experiences I've ever had. We slept soundly, smiles on our lips, and hope for the future.

Our future.

Keeping true to his word, Hideyoshi awoke before the crack of dawn. Apologizing after waking me up from an affectionate kiss to my cheek. We held hands for a moment before releasing, our hearts still beating for each other as Hideyoshi exited my room to get ready for the upcoming battle. I sat up and rubbed my eyes before dressing myself so I could meet the soldiers at the front gate. I had to wish my friends a safe journey and use my "lucky powers" to make sure they all come back safely. Who knew the warlords of the Sengoku era would have become the most important people in my life. Or that THE Hideyoshi Toyotomi would be the man I fell in love with.

I softly chuckle to myself. I wouldn't have it any other way.

After dressing myself and waiting at the gates amongst the soldiers, it wasn't long until the warlords arrived, dressed in their armor and ready for battle.

My heart ached each time I see them like that.

Nobunaga approaches me, his hand rests on my shoulder as he flashes me his award winning arrogant grin. I notice Hideyoshi watching from a distance.

"Take care of the castle for me while we're away. Don't let it burn down."

I grinned back at him, "make sure everyone comes back alive and you got yourself a deal."

He squeezes my shoulder once more before releasing, the smirk never falling from his face, "it's a deal then."

I tried to take some time with each war lord, wishing them well, teasing them to come back safe, but as they saddled up on their horses and readied to leave I ran up to Hideyoshi who has not mounted his horse yet.

"I was wondering when it was going to be my turn for a woeful parting" he teased.

"Ever heard the saying 'save the best for last'" I poked his arm.

Hideyoshi pretended to think for a moment, scratching his head to add effect, "maybe I have, maybe I haven't, you're full of weird phrases."

We joked a moment more, acting like he wasn't about to march onto a battlefield. I looked into his eyes with sincerity before passing him a handkerchief I had made a week ago, but never had the nerve to give it to him. "It's for luck" I said as he examined it. He smiled before stuffing it into his pocket that I didn't know he had.

"I'll never let it leave my side." We stared at each other, unspoken words that we weren't allowed to say out loud filling in the rest of our conversation.

Nobunaga whistled, signaling that they're headed out.

Hideyoshi placed his palm at the top of my head, wearing the most charming smile I'd ever seen, "I'll come back to you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Removing his hand, Hideyoshi mounted his horse and caught up with the others. However, before he left my view, he turned back to look at me one final time. We smiled and waved, our hearts are not as heavy as it had been since we found out about this upcoming battle. We were hopeful, happy, and I placed a hand over my stomach as I watched the man that I love ride off to war.

But I didn't know that it would be the last time I saw him alive. And that the child that would grow in my belly would never get to meet his father.


End file.
